The present invention relates to a holder for holding a shaver for wet-shaving and a dispenser for razor-blade units.
Shavers for wet-shaving are well known. In general, they comprise at a front end of a handle a shaver head for receiving single or double razor-blades. In a special embodiment such shavers are provided with so-called razor-blade units. These razor-blade units are separate components in which a single or double razor-blade is fixedly embedded within a plastic body. The razor-blade units are exchangeably attached to the shaver head of the shaver by a respective fastening mechanism. To facilitate storage of such razor-blade units it is well known to provide them in respective dispensers.
A disadvantage of the known shavers is that when not in use they must be placed somewhere. Due to the sharp edge of the razor-blades the casual placement of the respective shavers is a great potential source of injury.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means for securely storing the shaver together with a dispenser for razor-blade units when the shaver is not in use.